1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a bucket type container extractor, which is for extracting, filtering, measuring and containing a subsurface portion of liquid soup from a cooking pot, for transferring to another pot or container.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Meat based soup stock is widely used in the food service industry or in home cooking. For healthy cooking style, the fat portion of liquid soup is preferred to be separated for discarding. Therefore, some people may spend extra effort in trimming any visible fat portion of meat out before cooking. Or after cooking, some people may try to get rid of the liquid fat portion, which floats on the top surface of the cooking pot, by using a type of spool to take it out little by little. Recently, there is a bottom spout type pitcher which has become more popular in using to extract for low fat soup. However, people have to lift the heavy stock pot or cooking pot to tilt and pour the liquid soup into the pitcher. Further step is to pour a potion &liquid soup from the pitcher to transfer into another container. The lower spout of the pitcher is designed for liquid soup, which is on the bottom side of the pitcher, to flow out during the transferring. A major set back of this method is lifting and tilting works. Some of the stock pots are large, deep and very heavy. Besides, the pitcher does not have any filtering means. It may take up to three steps of lifting and pouring works to get a small amount of preferable low fat liquid soup.
In the past, people have attempted many different methods to extract low fat liquid soup. However, none of methods or devices has a quick, effective, simple and convenient means. Therefore, there is a need of a new and useful device, which is for extracting, measuring, filtering and containing low fat liquid soup from a cooking pot or stock pot in a single dipping application means.